brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Animal
The first animals were not the horses , There were by the time of the horse being released several animals with-in the DUPLO line as an example there have been 7 chickens released in Duplo, pictured below is one from 1979. Here for you reference is a list of Duplo animals http://www.bricklink.com/catalogList.asp?catType=P&catString=420 , while not all the parts in this list are 1 piece animals the majority are Gladiatoring 22:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) * *This list should either be in chronological or alphabetical, it seems like a mix at the moment. Kingcjc 19:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * I think we should have a different page for duplo animals, and that any animal in this page should say when released in system form. :Why? Kingcjc 22:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you really have to remove the duplo from the list. Until decided otherwise, they belong their. it says List of LEGO animals, not list of System Kingcjc 21:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::DUPLO added. Kingcjc 20:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Pteranodon is NOT a dinosaur. Sign your posts. Also, I would not exactly call it an animal, if so, Dinosaurs should be with animals as they are reptiles. Kingcjc 21:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What the heck happened to this page? Animal Minifigure ? I have never heard the term Minifigures releated to animals before , My way of thinking is the term Minifigure is exclusive term used only in describing LEGO people, Is there a reference for this term being used to describe animals ? Gladiatoring 19:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It really depends on how you dissect the word, but I think that this could just be moved to Animal, or something. Ajraddatz Talk 20:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I would call it "Animal figure". -- 20:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Couldn't it stay as Animal :/ Kingcjc 20:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: I Like "LEGO Animals" , but Animals or Animal Figures just as good , but it should be plural no ? as there are a lot more than one listed on the page Gladiatoring 20:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::The "LEGO" doesn't really seem needed ;) Ajraddatz Talk 20:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Who made this questionable move in the first place? -- 20:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ofelixdacat by the looks Kingcjc 20:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It was fine before. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Per discussion, I have moved the page back to Animals. Ajraddatz Talk 20:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Moved back again by Ofelixdacat I removed it again , and he moved it back again, theres a lot of agains going on and I'm not fighting this war anymore. It seems as if consensus does not matter and how many Admins commented on this , well besides cjc who has a new marketing deal Gladiatoring 02:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Moved the page to "Animal figure" and protected it from further moves. Editing is still possible for anyone. -- 06:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :The category is animals and I prefer Animals in general. Animal Figures sounds like they are figurines. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I would also agree that the page was fine when it was animals. Kingcjc 11:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Agree. 12:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Article title 12:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Animals # I think this title is ok. And we should edit the redirects to the page too, if it is moved. 12:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # Perfectly fine the way it was. Kingcjc 16:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) #Don't screw around with it. It was fine before. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # Animals uhuh yup Gladiatoring 19:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # Per GG360 and Kingcjc 20:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Animal minifigure Animal figure Something else }}